


Damn, Wolfgang is THAT hot

by Worldpeace90



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldpeace90/pseuds/Worldpeace90
Summary: There is no defined/established relationship really of Wolfgang with anybody. Will is just talking to people about his newest observation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Damn, Wolfgang is THAT hot

(Takes place weeks after the finale and in Berlin)

Will Gorski knew many things about his cluster, especially after the multiple ‘midnight to mid-morning’ talks revolving around their personal feelings pertaining to everyone’s individual situation, but he admittingly misses a few essential details like how Wolfgang moves with an oddly hypnotic grace due to his unwavering confidence.

As the entire group traveled around Europe, he witnessed countless men and women approach the stoic German and swoon if he chose to grace them with that smile which did not stretch far on his face but sent butterflies aflutter in the chests of people on the other side of the street on top of its target. Wolfgang always shrugged after anyone that left appeared to feel the contrasting emotions of both dejection and joy. Felix chuckled every single damn time before grabbing his ‘Wolfie’ by the waist to the nearest pizza parlor for breakfast, lunch, or brunch. The whole gang ate dinner at whatever mansion/manor/villa that Rajan scored last minute. Will questioned Riley and Lito separately then Kala and her husband together.

The DJ launched into an explanation without hesitation, “Wolfgang is naturally sexy and unconsciously seductive. I saw Daniela hiding behind a pillar to spy on him eating a sandwich this morning then Hernando joining her at the pool while Wolfgang enjoyed his ice cream a little too slowly. They apparently told Lito about those hands that were calloused but still retained their mobility and comfy grip as well as a beautifully wide tongue which looked especially good covered in white.”

Lito had to be stopped: “I have never seen Wolfgang naked. No, that honor has gone to Kala time and time again. However, he spots me along with Hernando in the gym because, as an actor, I have to be in top physical condition which Wolfgang somehow maintains effortlessly, it seems. And when I tell you that his proportions are perfect and ass should be worshiped, my tendency to exaggerate goes out the window because they’re that magnificent and it cannot be described in a mere hour or two. We need Daniela; she has the diagrams in her PowerPoint.”

Kala and Rajan were half a second away from rushing to their bedroom for not just one diary, but five journals in counting before Felix intercepted Will. He described how people always sought after what Wolfgang represented or appeared as, but never stayed to discover how special the genius idiot truly was, besides the lanky man himself, until the cluster so Will shouldn’t think too much and simply appreciate the view while protecting that heart.


End file.
